


Цена

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Sansa, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: На гербе ее нового мужа тянет щупальцы к короне огромный кракен, но сам Эурон на кракена не похож: шершавая рыбья кожа, холодный рыбий взгляд.





	Цена

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.  
> По заявке с Инсайда: "Игра престолов. Эурон Грейджой/дарк!Санса Старк. Мизинец решил заключить союз не с Болтонами, а с Грейджоями. Санса выходит замуж за Эурона, и он объявляет себя Королем ЖО и Севера".

Cреди тех, за кого ее сватали прежде, были разные: красавцы-рыцари и те, у кого после множества битв не осталось под шлемами человеческих лиц, низкорослые теплокровные южане и высокие северяне, бывшие вассалы ее отца. Не было только добрых.

— Добрых среди Железного племени не ищи, — тихо, вполголоса советует ей Петир Бейлиш и обращается к Грейджою уже громче: — Лорд Эурон, для нас большая честь… Давайте все обсудим, только не здесь. В тишине и тепле.

Возле ладьи, с которой они сошли, в сумерках топчут друг другу ноги пьяные налетчики, верные люди последнего жениха. Доски причала — скользкие от рыбьей слизи и крови.

Лорд Бейлиш боится продешевить: он отказал Болтонам, когда решил, что их цена за последнюю дочь Старков недостаточно высока, но даже у него заканчивается терпение. Вече усадило Эурона Грейджоя на Морской Трон, корабли снаряжают перед отплытием на юг. Говорят, в каждом порту его ждет истосковавшаяся соленая жена. Одних лишь признанных бастардов у Эурона — трое.

— Милорд, союз с наследницей дома Старков позволит вам претендовать на престол Севера, — лорд Бейлиш торопится, переходит сразу к сути.

Лорд Эурон согласен на сделку. Он отвечает, не поворачивая головы: Санса видит лишь темную повязку.

На свадьбе жрец Утонувшего бога сыплет ей на лоб каменную соль, потом окунает в морскую воду по макушку и держит за плечи до судорог, пока не выходит весь воздух из легких, и только тогда позволяет лорду Эурону коснуться ее посиневших губ.

На гербе ее нового мужа огромный кракен тянет щупальца к короне, но сам Эурон на кракена не похож: шершавая рыбья кожа, холодный рыбий взгляд. На берегу перед своей ладьей он был высок и красив, а на суше словно становится меньше ростом, дышит с трудом, разевая во сне рот.

В первый раз он берет Сансу сзади, на коленях, в ту ночь, когда знахарки обещают хорошую луну для зачатия плода, — не причиняя особой боли, но и не заботясь о том, чтобы ей было хорошо. На супружеском ложе даже простыни хрустят от соли.

— Вы приятно пахнете, милорд, — сладко потягивается она после, гладит его загорелые руки, целует в плечо.

— А как пахли прежние женихи?

— Мальчик-король вонял, как визгливый поросенок, из которого никогда не вырастет вепрь. Его дядя-карлик пах вином, а бастард-пиявка — псарней, где кобели насмерть грызут друг другу горло за суку из-за забора.

Оставшись одна, Санса смывает с бедер его семя, вытирает тряпкой локти и колени. Про себя говорит, радуясь, что никто не слышит: «Вы пахнете рыбой, милорд. Муреной, опасной в глубинах океана, но бессильной на прилавке. Над ней уже занесен нож рыбака».

Лорд Эурон — пятый сын, не он должен занимать престол, но удача на его стороне. После победы над Болтонами он добавляет к короне Железных островов еще одну, более ценную. Санса не чувствует радости, ступая по родной земле.

Винтерфелл черен, как уголь в печи, в некоторых местах даже спустя сутки после битвы еще не потух пожар. Только замок не тронули. За него заплачена железная цена. Санса в молчании ходит по спальням, разглядывает пустые кровати. Старая Нэн когда-то мастерила для них с Арьей кукол из пряжи и гибких прутьев, а отец привозил из Королевской Гавани бесценных фарфоровых кавалеров и дам. Дети Сансы, если у нее все же родятся дети-Грейджои, будут играть с железными наконечниками, камнями, костями и плавником.

— Что вы сделали с захватчиком, милорд? С вероломным Рамси Сноу? — спрашивает Санса первым тихим вечером, опуская взгляд. Лживая покорность ей к лицу, это подогревает застоявшуюся кровь.

— Содрал кожу и оставил висеть на распятии, как на гербе настоящего Болтона, которым он никогда не был. Бастард получил то, чего так желал. — Лорд Эурон вычищает кровь из-под ногтей. — Ланнистеров я брошу ко львам, а Фреев утоплю в болоте. Твоему отцу-волку я бы отрезал голову, будь он жив. Жаль, что с этим справились до меня.

К ночи слуги растапливают камин. В родительской спальне тепло, от сквозняков и промозглой сырости каменных стен надежно укрывает тот же рыже-серый мех. Тяжелая рука давит Сансе на грудь.

— Разрешите мне со служанкой пойти завтра в священную рощу, к чардреву. Я хочу помолиться за вас, — просит она, послушно подставляя шею под укус.

Муж ей не нравится, от него не становится горячо в животе и не намокает лоно, но не зря она долгие годы слушала болтовню служанок. Санса умеет казаться благодарной, а порошки из кореньев и мази из трав справляются со всем остальным.

— Я не верю в твоих богов. А мой бог везде, где лижет носки сапог океан.

— В таком случае не заходите слишком далеко на сушу, муж мой.

Лорд Эурон смеется вместе с ней, делая глоток колдовской «вечерней тени», потом снова ставит ее на колени.

Хорошо, говорит себе Санса. Это хорошо. Он такой же слепой безумец, как и прежние. Нетрудно будет привыкнуть. Недолго придется терпеть.


End file.
